dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talespin fic; Prehistoric Pals, Chapter five
Chapter five of Talespin fic; Prehistoric Pals. Story The next day, Rebecca Cunningham arrives to find Kit Cloudkicker, Riven Plesio the Plesiosaurus and Rey Eon the Eoraptor already up and making breakfast. "Morning gang" she greets, "morning Ms. Cunningham" Kit returns, "Baloo's still sleeping isn't he?" she asks slyly, "does he always sleep in through work?" Riven wonders, "yes" Kit and Rebecca answer, "Isn't that a bit irresponsible?" Rey wonders, "eh he's always like that" Kit shrugs, "well we do have a shipment scheduled for Hysteria, so might as well wake him" Rebecca declares and heads upstairs, "you're gonna scare him out of bed by screaming again?" Kit asks suspiciously, "well you're half-right" Rebecca answers humorously, Kit fallows out of curiosity, Riven and Rey too. Once Rebecca enters Baloo and Kit's room she tiptoes over to the big fat bear and says "wakey wakey lazy", as she expected Baloo doesn't wake up yet but she already has a plan (and a hilarious one at that), "give me five more minutes" Baloo requests childishly, "sorry big boy, no can do, we have some cargo to deliver" she replies but gets an evil-smirk and adds "unless you rather have Kit do it, alone", that did it: Baloo jumps out of bed frantically, much to the other's amusement, "are you nuts Becky!?" he screams, "of course not" she admits, Baloo just scowls in annoyance, "ugh, that's getting really old Rebecca" he complains, "but it works every-time" she counters, "do they always fight like this?" Rey asks after Baloo and Rebecca get into a real argument, "only everyday" Kit mutters, Riven watched in slight concern, "for best friends they don't really like each other do they?" he wonders, "no it's just that they're complete opposites: Baloo prefers to be lazy and gluttonous and doesn't really take his job seriously, despite the fact that's what costed him his ownership of his plane, whereas Rebecca is more serious and responsible since she's a single-parent of course, but she can get carried away with it all, there's this one time she tried to make a quick buck by having a gas-station fly" Kit explains, Riven decides to play peacekeeper now, "alright alright you two break it up" he orders pushing the two adult bears apart, "now who made you in charge?" Baloo whines, "somebody's gotta be the voice-of-reason around here" Riven retorts, "that's usually me" Kit interjects, "anyway, come on Baloo" Riven politely demands and pushes Baloo out the door, "finally an employee with more devotion" Rebecca cheers, "well this is why I wanted to join you" Riven corrects, "oh" Rebecca peeps. Upon arriving outside Kit and Rey were loading the Sea Duck while Baloo was pleading to have Rey and Riven meet Louie, "come on Becky, he's gonna want to" he begs, Rebecca looks at the rest and they just shrug, still it would be nice to get the two newcomers familiar with the Cape-Suzette area, "oh alright, but don't take too long or you're on probation, got it?" she warns, Baloo nods though Kit had doubts, "I'll keep an eye on him" Riven promises, "good luck with that" Rebecca bids though she new what the results a pit-stop there almost always were. After leaving Higher-for-Hire, they make their visit to Louie's (Riven took his x-wing jet along incase of air-pirates), the moment the four entered all eyes fell on Riven and Rey, "hello, who's your new friends Baloo?" Louie asks, "these here are our new workers Riven Plesio and Rey Eon" Baloo then goes on how they met, where their from, what they're like and how similar they were to each other, of course Louie couldn't resist claiming Kit and Rey look like a couple given how they're orphaned rookies, much to their embarrassment, "well any friend of Baloo is a friend of mine" Louie proclaims shaking hands with Riven, "it's nice to meet you Louie" Riven greets, "you ought to try his Krakatoa-special ice cream sundaes you guys" Baloo suggested, "well all right" Riven conceded and Louie gets right on it, also saying they can have them for free, "do you two come here often on deliveries?" Rey asks Kit, "Baloo does, I only come here after school, in summer or when we need to refuel, and sometimes on special occasions" Kit answers, "speaking of school, isn't today a Thursday?" Rey asks, "yeah, but its the beginning of June so school's out, plus we have a celebrity-status almost and because of it, I usually get royal-treatment" Kit says, which was true, everybody seems to know the crew of Higher-for-Hire nowadays and Kit was no exception; if he wanted to sit out one day of school, they let him, of course Rebecca made sure he doesn't take advantage of it, "wow, lucky you" Rey compliments as Louie delivers one sundae just for her, then for Riven, and finally for Baloo, Louie asked if Kit wanted one too but he refused, "Higher-for-Hire calling Louie's come in" Rebecca's voice calls from the radio, "Louie here, I'm guessing you're asking about your new prehistoric-pals?" he responds, "oh so you've met, I know I was surprised too" Rebecca replies, "who wouldn't be when they're living-dinosaurs back from the dead?" Louie jokes which made Rebecca laugh, "well it's good you got to meet them, but just a quick reminder to Baloo he does have a shipment intended for Hysteria so try to coax him into not being late" Rebecca urges, "sure thing Becky, Louie out" Louie responds and hangs-up, though Riven already overheard, "guess we'll take these to go" he suggests, Louie nods and pours the remaining sundaes each into a plastic bowl meant for unfinished-costumers who need to leave, of course Baloo would rather stay, "come on Baloo, we still have a job to do" Kit orders emphasizing, "ah relax little-britches" Baloo dismisses, "here it comes" Kit groans, "little britches? is that a nickname he gave you?" Rey asks smiling, "yes" Kit admits, Riven giggles, "you know what her nickname is?" he humors causing Rey to blush, but Kit was curious, "what?" he asks, "raptor, short for Eoraptor" Riven answers with a chuckle shared by Kit, "but really we should be going" Kit said seriously, "oh it'll be fine, we still have time" Baloo scoffs as usual, "you always say that, and it almost never is" Kit lectures, sometimes he felt like ditching Baloo, taking the Sea Duck and fulfilling the delivery himself, and when he gets his pilot's license he may actually do that, "alright Baloo you asked for it" Riven proclaims and grabs Baloo's hair and starts pulling away, everybody laughs and Louie quickly puts his sundae (or what's left of it) into a "to go" bowl and brings it over, by the time he reaches them they were just boarding, Kit accepts the sundae and they leave to Hysteria. Halfway there, Baloo was complaining about having his hair yanked, despite being justifiable. "Did you really have to pull me by the hair?" he demanded, "well you refused to listen to reason again papa-bear" Kit answers, you'd think Baloo would've learned his lesson after what happened to Baloo's-air-service, "but we still had plenty of time" Baloo retorts pathetically, "you would've blown it off until the last second like always" Kit counters, clutching his face, "when I get my license and my own plane, you can go back to slacking forever" he adds, ever the mature one besides Rebecca, "he has a point, you don't want to be fired do you?" Riven asks seriously, "she does say she will, but it's usually a bluff" Baloo counters, "lets not forget you're not the only worker anymore remember? so I'm pretty sure she'll mean it next time you mess up" Riven reminds, "yeah me too" Kit adds, and Baloo silently agrees. For the remainder of the flight, Rey was taking some more cloud-surfing lessons from Kit, but a storm got in their way and they were forced to fly around it into Hysteria, Riven wasn't looking forward to being late for Baloo's sake, but storm-clouds were an exception, and luckily they were only two minutes late upon arrival. Of course the client was a little peeved until Riven reasonably points out about the storm and the dangers they can pose to aircraft (and that the client should "blame the weather", which he does). By the time they return to Cape-Suzette Rebecca was steaming again. "Ugh I knew you would do it anyway, even after I warned you about probation" she fumes, "now Rebecca you can blame the storm that got in our way" Baloo counters angrily, "oh so a lousy storm made you late huh?" she questioned, "you still sure they're friends? cause they look more like sworn enemies to me" Riven asks the others in alarm, "you get used to it after awhile" Molly answers, "and another thing, I should just fire you since I have new workers, there's no reason for me to keep you anymore" Rebecca threatens, "oh sure you will, you never meant it before, what makes you think you'll mean it now?" Baloo demanded, and now Riven couldn't take it anymore, "that does it" he growls and stomped toward them, "stop it!" he roars startling just about everybody who happened to hear it, the two adult-bears just look at each other and Riven in pure shock, and after Riven regains his breath he demands "I thought you we're friends, why are you acting like this?", Baloo and Rebecca again look at each other, still in shock, even Kit never stopped them this forcefully, "because she never lets me have any fun" Baloo answers, "because he believes life is all fun and games" Rebecca answered simultaneously, "enough!" Riven howls startling them again, "now I know I made the right decision to come here, look I know it's bad to be late on the job" he lectures mainly to Baloo, "boom" Rebecca brags, "but you need to understand that there are certain things in this world nobody can control, bad weather being one of them, I had to teach that lesson to our client, but at least he understands safety-protocols, and have you ever heard of the saying 'forgive & forget'?" Riven adds now to Rebecca, "boom" Baloo brags until Riven scolds him, "sheesh and I thought Ms. Cunningham was scary when mad" Wildcat remarks, but this only made Riven focus on them, "and how can you three just stand there and listen to these whiney nubs over and over, don't you care about them drifting apart?" he demanded, "awe come on Riven, just because we argue on a regular basis doesn't mean we don't wanna be friends anymore" Baloo objects, "yeah we're just getting on each other's nerves a lot, it's completely normal" Rebecca adds, "if you were friends you wouldn't be fighting at all, you'd be apologizing and forgiving" Riven berates skeptically, "why would we?" Baloo asks, "cause if you can't, well, then you shouldn't even be in the same business together" Riven answers prompting a gasp from everybody, "now Riven lets not do anything drastic" Kit pleaded, "no Kit, this has to be done" Riven asserted and looks at the two bears, "Baloo if you've learned anything about failing your own business, you'd be taking this more seriously, especially since you have a son" he lectures, Baloo was actually feeling guilty now, knowing Riven was right, "and Rebecca, you need to understand that sometimes being late is justifiable, particularly with bad weather, planes aren't exactly lightning-proof you know, even in a race against the clock, flying through thunderstorms can be a death-sentence, some pilots who did take that chance paid with their lives, you don't want that to happen to me, Baloo or Kit do you? and would you be willing to take the risk even if it means being on time?" he says to Rebecca who was beginning to share Baloo's guilt: timed or not, there was no way beating mother nature, "no" she whispers, "didn't think so, now I suggest you make up now" he requests, Baloo and Rebecca were a little uneasy about this, but neither could fine a rightful counter to Riven's reason, "I'm sorry for slacking off again Becky" Baloo says, "and I'm sorry for chewing you out unreasonably again Baloo" Rebecca returns and they hug, "maybe I should cut you some slack more often" Baloo suggested, "yeah me too" she responded as the others look on with smiles. Stay tuned for Talespin fic; Prehistoric Pals, Chapter six Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction